Cold Is Bad ? Is it not ?
by Rhea Heath
Summary: Bella has been scared of the cold for as long as she could rememebr. To Bad for Edward...Bella Meets Edward when he moves from New Jearsy to Forks. Will he understand her pain and try to help or will he just increse it? E/B Vamp/Human Rating May Go up.


Hey just wanted to say this is my first ever fan fiction story, so go easy on me!!! And please Review, It will take my self confidence soar!!!

Say if this story is crap please! ****

It was cold. That was all remembered that night. Nothing else no talking no actions, just coldness. I hated the cold. Ever since a trip to Alaska with my parents back when I was an infant and I fell down a snow bank. I was there all night. Freezing. That's when my phobia started. Since then I just had to be warm and it kills me. I can never go ice skating in case I fall down and I touch the cold. I just freak out completely. I can never have Ice Lollies or cold drinks. It drives me insane. I was diagnosed with Claudiatic Defection Syndrome when I was 10, or CDS for short. It means that the thing you fear most such as heights or small places or the cold for me starts to affect you physically not just emotionally any more. I started having panic attacks and brain freezes when I touch the cold. I started hating my self for not having a normal life, but I couldn't help it.

It was terrible everything about the cold repulsive me until I pass out. It is almost so serious that it could be life threatening. I used to get mad at the doctors for acting so childish with me ,for not telling me the true serious extent of my condition. I didn't think my doctor who even my family believed me at times but I knew. The people at my school talked and whispered but it never bothered me, I was alone in the world and no-one could understand my precision with myself and other people. My parents sort of kept there distance with me past the age of twelve and I just ignored them. I hardly knew them any more. If people said do they have any children they just replied' No' , it was like I didn't exist. No-one really did anything about it either so I just got on with life and liked being invisible and being ignored almost as much as the people liked ignoring me.

So you could Imagine my surprise when I met Edward.

'I'm afraid you can't do that Thomas, that's your place and that's that!' Mr Baxter screamed from his desk early Thursday Mourning. Another row to do with sitting next to me. I wasn't really listening to the convocation and was droning it out as much as I could. ' But sir , she's a freak just look at her, she isn't even listening, Sir! SIR!'. 'Shut up Thomas or extra homework for you tonight!'

He shut up then. 'I forget to tell you 4G, that we are having a new class member. He's from New Jersey in America, So be nice!'. Just when he finished there was a knock at the door and the headmaster walked in.' Hello Mr Baxter , Just coming to welcome class 4G to there new student'. 'Oh Thank You, Mr Sanderson Bye now!', he walked out swiftly as if he didn't really want to be there.

' Well Edward Cullen! ,Welcome to class.. We all hope your very happy to be here, and make some good friends!'.' Oh Gee, Erm Thanks'. The first thing I noticed about Edward Cullen was his physical look. He was gorgeous and it's not every day I say that. Stupid Matthew Donald interrupted my daydream about mark with a shout, and I quite annoying shout as well!' Sir! Can I sit next to Zak and the new kid have my place?' he screamed in my ear rather unpleasantly.' Oh whatever Thomas, take your pick!'. Mr Baxter always gives into him like that and a few others, I guess with old age he can't be bothered with the trouble makers any more. I guess he just ignores them like I do.

' Yes!' , and he high fived the daft looking person next to him. I hated the next part. 'Seya Twirp!', and with that he jumped over the desk to his new place.' I guess next to Bella is your new place, go sit down and I'll bring you your books for this term'. He turned and started to write on the board. Mark walked up to the desk I was on , and at that moment I got a full look at him. His hair was short and slightly spiky. His school uniform was slightly scruffy but not too scruffy. His bag was lets just say

' boyish'.He reached my desk and put his bag on the desk, it landed with a thump.' Hey' he said me a sparkling smile. I looked away immediately and started blushing. ' An blusher are you?' he gave me a small laugh.' I like blushers', again I blushed.'Just can't stop can you?', and with that he sat down. ' I'm Edward' he gave another smile.' Bella' and shook his hand.'So class, ready for algebra? Oh come on, don't give me that face! You know you love it' We got our books out and got ready for the gruelling session ahead. Great.


End file.
